wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Best Cartoon Network Character
After the disaster that was the "Character Tournament", I've decided to try and make a better tournament. There are a few changes from my last one. * First, the tournament size. I've reduced it from 500 to 256, as it makes for a more even bracket and a quicker contest. * This one is only Cartoon Network characters, as is obvious from the title. I'm starting small here. * The "5 votes to win" rule, looking back, was incredibly stupid. In order to ensure this gets anywhere at all, I have placed a 24 hour limit on each set of matchups to speed things up. * The character ranking poll was also stupid, so there will be a return to 1v1 matches, 4 per day to speed things up. Also, the characters have been randomized (no alphabetical distribution). * Regarding the characters: this bracket, along with a few others, was made with a group of friends back in 2011/2012 (the exact date has been long forgotten), and I decided to finally see who wins. Don't expect to see recent characters on here. On the other hand, you WILL likely see: Adult Swim characters, a few superheroes (only the ones with lots of screen time), and...anime characters (blame some of the aforementioned friends). * Finally: I've changed the tiebreaker system after some thought. There will be a tiebreaker round if a match is tied. If there is STILL a tie, then we go to the randomizer. Now, let us begin. (9/7/18: Okay, enough is enough. This project is cancelled. I blame you people for not voting.) ROUND 1 * Numbuh One (Codename: Kids Next Door): 1 (100.00%) * Boogieman (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy): 0 (0.00%) * Gorilla Grodd (Justice League Unlimited): 0 (0.00%) * Black Canary (Justice League Unlimited): 1 (100.00%) * Uryu Ishida (Bleach): 1 (100.00%) * Blastus (Robotomy): 0 (0.00%) * Zaraki Kenpachi (Bleach): 1 (100.00%) * Thrasher (Robotomy): 0 (0.00%) * Marceline (Adventure Time): 3 (100.00%) * Skips (Regular Show): 0 (0.00%) * Bling Bling Boy (Johnny Test): 0 (0.00%) * Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo): 3 (100.00%) * Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time): 3 (100.00%) * Scotsman (Samurai Jack): 0 (0.00%) * Dukey (Johnny Test): 0 (0.00%) * Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo): 3 (100.00%) * Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo): 2 (100.00%) * Numbuh Infinity (Codename: Kids Next Door): 0 (0.00%) * Cell (Dragon Ball Z): 0 (0.00%) * Red X (Teen Titans): 2 (100.00%) * Bobobo-Bo Bo-Bobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo): 2 (100.00%) * Voltar (League of Super Evil): 0 (0.00%) * Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls): 2 (100.00%) * Fuzzy Lumpkins (The Powerpuff Girls): 0 (0.00%) * Wilt (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): 1 (100.00%) * Scaredy (Scaredy Squirrel): 0 (0.00%) * Gohan (Dragon Ball Z): 0 (0.00%) * Killer Moth (Teen Titans): 1 (100.00%) * Hinata (Naruto): 1 (100.00%) * Red Menace (League of Super Evil): 0 (0.00%) * Chowder (Chowder): 1 (100.00%) * Sara Bellum (The Powerpuff Girls): 0 (0.00%) * Dexter's Dad (Dexter's Laboratory): 2 (100.00%) * Doyle Saturday (The Secret Saturdays): 0 (0.00%) * Wonder Woman (Justice League Unlimited): 2 (100.00%) * Lex Luthor (Justice League Unlimited): 0 (0.00%) * B'wana Beast (Batman: The Brave and the Bold): 0 (0.00%) * Cooper (Ben 10): 2 (100.00%) * Zatch (Zatch Bell!): 0 (0.00%) * Barney Rubble (The Flintstones): 2 (100.00%) * Coop (Megas XLR): 0 (0.00%) * Gweelok (Secret Mountain Fort Awesome): 1 (100.00%) * Coco (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): 1 (100.00%) * Frankie (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): 0 (0.00%) * Richard (The Amazing World of Gumball): 1 (100.00%) * Hiccup (Dreamworks Dragons): 0 (0.00%) * Kevin (Ben 10): 0 (0.00%) * Nazz (Ed, Edd n Eddy): 1 (100.00%) * Brak (Space Ghost Coast to Coast): 1 (100.00%) * Fiskerton (The Secret Saturdays): 0 (0.00%) * Shayera Hol (Justice League Unlimited): 1 (100.00%) * John Stewart (Justice League Unlimited): 0 (0.00%) * Firestorm (Batman: The Brave and the Bold): 0 (0.00%) * Panthro (Thundercats): 1 (100.00%) * Kiyo (Zatch Bell!): 0 (0.00%) * Sylvester (Looney Tunes): 2 (100.00%) (At this point, the project was cancelled)